


Genesis

by Jabber_Moose



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Finn centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber_Moose/pseuds/Jabber_Moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn liked to think their friendship began when Poe Dameron gave him a new name.</p><p>In reality, it may have started with a jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> gen·e·sis  
> /ˈjenəsəs/  
> noun  
> the origin or mode of formation of something.

Finn liked to think it started with a name.

Two decades of being a tool, a number, _expendable,_ and in a single moment he was an individual human in the eyes of another.

There was not a single flash of distrust, anger, or fear in the eyes of Poe Dameron, even as he was led away by a Stormtrooper. One of the very beings who had just hours before slaughtered a village. A man who had just been tortured by the leader of the same being that led him out of his restraints.

No, Poe Dameron had looked at FN-2187, and there was a connection that FN-2187 had never experienced with his squadron. Of being on the same page as another individual, a hive mind not restricted to _aim, fire, kill, destroy._

Poe Dameron gave him a name, and FN- _Finn_ was terrified of what that meant. If he had just broken free of being _owned_ by the First Order, to fall in line behind a man who had named him. Names had power, but for all Poe Dameron stood for, Finn did not want to belong to him. Finn wanted to be Finn.

When the thought of _I am his_ entered his mind, he was terrified because he _wasn’t,_ because _I am_ his had a beginning and an end to the statement.

 _I am his… **friend**_ and more importantly:

_He is my… **friend.**_

Because Finn…he just knew. He knew what friends were to each other. Friends were this- loud laughter, and delighted shouting, and touching, and good natured teasing. Friends finished each other sentences, and knew the next step the other would take.

He was Finn, and he was his own, and he was Poe Dameron’s.

Until he was just….Finn.

Until Poe Dameron was just gone, literally ripped from Finn’s side, dissolved into nothing but ash, and swallowed by heat and sand.  
\--  
Finn liked to think it started with a name.

It started with a burning jacket salvaged from Poe Dameron’s eternal coffin. A jacket that shielded him from the blazing sun and heat.

He thought he learned more about Poe Dameron from that jacket than he did in the moments they had together. The smell of oil, sweat, and leather around him told him that pilot aside, Poe Dameron was a hard worker, dedicated. The insides of the sleeves were soft, worn from use but sturdy.

Finn would later realize the symbolism of the moment that he stripped himself of the First Order and slipped on the jacket of the best pilot of the Resistance.  
\--  
Finn liked to think it started with a name.

It started with an embrace, steady hands gripping the jacket that had probably saved his life. Poe Dameron’s jacket. Poe Dameron, who was alive, and grinning and breathless. 

For the first time, Finn was given a gift. The jacket he had taken, which should have gone down with Poe Dameron, was given to him, freely.

Finn had never received a gift before, nothing of such sentimental value. 

Poe Dameron, alive, perhaps, was a gift in itself.  
\--  
Finn liked to think it started with a name.

It started with white and chill surrounding him, a dark figure lit by red, and a brave girl at his side. Metal in his hands, a hum and pure light. 

Finn never associated himself with pure light, until now.

There was heat and pain unlike anything he’d known slicing from shoulder to spine, singed and torn leather.

Whether or not he was a man who needed protecting, he did need saving, and Poe Dameron indirectly came through once again. Without the sturdy leather against him, it was more than likely that Finn would not have seen the light of a new day.  
\--  
Finn used to think it started with a name.

He opened his eyes one day, unfocused and disoriented. His hand was warm, clasped in calloused palms. A gentle, grounding squeeze against his fingers. A jacket was draped over his chest, warm and smelling like leather and oil.

Poe Dameron scooted closer, and grinned, open and bright.

_“Finn.”_

Maybe he was right, after all. Everyone born into a new world begins their life with a name, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my willpower for not allowing me to title this "Jakk(et)u."
> 
> Also, thanks to Yaaurens over on Tumblr for her help with giving this a name.


End file.
